1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to code generators and, more specifically, to building model-driven code generators.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the complexity of the software development process increases, developers have released tools to facilitate the creation of new software components. Among these are code generators, which enable a user to describe elements of a software components using a descriptive language.
Commonly, the code generation process involves the creation of a template in an expected format. The template is then processed by a source code generator, which produces source code by locating expected elements within the template and replacing them with source code fragments according to a series of rules.
Although this technology has aided the rapid development of a number of software components, it is nevertheless necessary for a developer to spend the time to develop the code generator itself. Depending on the complexities of the expected input, such as the template, development of the code generator may require significant investment. This significant investment of time and other resources hampers efforts to provide code generators for a variety of applications.
Accordingly, what is desired is a means to facilitate the code generator development process.